


Identity

by starrypawz



Series: Rabbit Heart [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashvara tries to come to grips with her new identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

_Cipher Nine._

The name rattled in her head.  That was who she was now.

_You will only answer to Cipher Nine  
_

She had protested, and Watcher Two had reassured her that she would get used to it.

She knew she wouldn’t.

Ashvara sighed, drawing her knees closer to herself as she sat on the bed in the ship. She didn’t like it felt cold, lifeless, there was no soul in the shiny durasteel.  It was like everything the Empire made, homogenous, efficient and so cold.

Kaliyo was on board, probably still in the lounge and even with the presence of another she felt more isolated than ever.

She’d lost her home, lost her family, her freedom. It felt like her name was the only thing she had left.

She’d lost that too.

She took a deep breath, attempting to settle herself.

She had a job to do, as much as she didn’t want to do it. 


End file.
